


Give a Little Whistle

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Drabble, Explicit Language, Ficlet, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-War, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-07
Updated: 2008-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What begins with a shopping trip in Muggle London does not end so tamely.





	Give a Little Whistle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

It wasn't unusual for Ginny and Draco to get separated from one another in the hustle and bustle of Christmas shopping in Muggle London. She always did this and, frankly, he was becoming suspicious that she ditched him intentionally every year, leaving him to spend more time looking for her than actual shopping.

Well, not this year.

This year, he'd kept such a close eye on her that she hadn't had a chance to escape him. He'd even followed her to the loo and waited outside the door, ignoring his own needs, and seeming to annoy his wife.

And then, it had happened. There was a large group of Muggle brats together doing their Christmas shopping and he'd ended up on one side of them with Ginny on the other. He'd tried to push his way though the obnoxious little creatures, but they wouldn't budge, and Ginny was walking on without him. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt. Perhaps she hadn't noticed he wasn't beside her. He needed to get her attention, so he put thumb and forefinger into his mouth and produced a loud whistle.

That was his first mistake.

Oh, he'd gotten her attention all right, and she _had_ stopped… but he knew _that_ look… and it did _not_ bode well for his afternoon being a pleasant one.

"I know you did _not_ just call for me like a dog," she said.

She never gave him a chance to answer. She jerked his wand from his pocket and with a deafening 'pop' she Disapparated in the middle of the street with Muggles all around.

And not one of them noticed.

One minute there was a fiery redhead at his side, the next nothing, and not one of those stupid Muggles even turned their head. He did hear one of them mention that it sounded as though it might storm. Nutters, the lot of them. Was it any wonder that magic had to be hidden from their idiocy? He shuddered at the thought of what they might do with it.

And there he stood. No wand. No way to summon the Knight Bus. Much too far away from the Leaky Cauldron to walk there. He'd been forced to use the Muggle money she'd tucked in his pocket that morning "just in case" to board a bus… a Muggle bus so crowded that it was almost as if they were sitting on top of him. At one point, he was fairly certain that one of them was.

♥

When he arrived home, new wards were up and he was unable to get in or get her attention. So, he put his fingers in his mouth, drew back a breath and was just about to blow when his wife came out on the front step and said, "Are you really that stupid?"

"Are you really bitchy enough to leave me without my wand out here in the cold, when I've already been forced to ride home on a bus full of ignorant Muggles?"

" _You_ rode a Muggle bus?" Ginny asked with a snigger in her voice.

"Did I have a choice? And stop sniggering, it wasn't funny." He was irritated, cold, and had the remnants of a bratty Muggle's lollipop in his hair.

"I'd wager it was hilarious," she retorted. "Sorry I missed that. Come in and tell me everything. Don't leave out a single detail." She flicked her wand and the wards came down to allow him ingress.

Draco lunged while he had the chance. He grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. "We'll see if you think this is funny," he said, giving her bottom a hard swat.

"Ow, that hurt, you prat!"

"That was the general idea," he said, carrying her inside. "And there's so much more where that came from."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Wouldn't I?" He carried her to the sofa and pulled her across his lap.

♥

They spent the next day at the Burrow. When she sat down at the table for Christmas dinner, Ginny was unable to contain her little gasp of pain.

"What's the matter with you?" Ron asked.

Draco sniggered and Ginny kicked him beneath the table.

"I fell when I was ice skating yesterday," she lied.

"Must have been some fall," Hermione said with a knowing grin.

"You should have seen the look on her face," Draco supplied with a smirk that he knew would earn him a punishment later on… anticipation was a lovely thing.

~Fin.~


End file.
